


Goodbye

by StormyAnt



Series: Dying Star [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Madara needs a hug, Mentioned Senju Hashirama - Freeform, Mentioned Senju Tobirama, Not Evil Madara, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Madara-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyAnt/pseuds/StormyAnt
Summary: Madara wanted many things in life, and destruction was one of them.That's what most people thought.Madara is tormented by his thoughts and only wishes the best for others. Even if he can't be part of their lives.***This takes place after the village is founded.Features: ooc!Madara
Series: Dying Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989922
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Goodbye

Madara Uchiha was many things; an older brother, a clan leader, a best friend-turned-rival, and a highly complex individual.

But Madara Uchiha was _not_ a murderer.

Well, maybe he was. Many Senju had fallen by his hands during the Sengoku Jidai, however that was to protect himself and his family.

To protect the future of the Uchiha, he was to become a monster and take the lives of other human beings.

Men who had wives and children to go home to, children who had their entire future ahead of them, and even the occasional women who were worth _so much more_ than just being throw aways.

They all haunted his dreams - reaching out to him, crying bloody tears, their bodies broken and decaying. They asked, begged him to save them, to help them, or to at least set them free of their misery.

On bad days, they blamed him, cursed him for taking them away from their friends and family, their wives, parents, children; their husbands.

He prayed to kami, that the nightmares would stop – to let him rest peacefully for at least half of the night. But it seemed that there was no one listening. Or maybe the man was meant to suffer.

Madara knew – _kami_ , he knew so well – that he was seen as villainous by the citizens of the newly founded Konohagakure. Not even his clan were all that fond of him. They believed that he would bring war upon them again, that he would destroy their newly found peace from the inside out. That's why they denied him the position of Hokage.

Not that he wanted it in the first place. He just wanted to be part of the village.

But he digressed.

He couldn't fathom why he was so hated by the villagers. Sure he didn't have anywhere near the same level of enthusiasm as Hashirama, but he was undoubtedly much easier to approach than Tobirama.

Maybe it was because of how well he fought. Madara didn't flaunt his skills; he sometimes wished he didn't have them. But he wouldn't be able to protect the clan – and now the village – without them.

When he was a child, he fought because he was ordered to by his father, the clan head. When he took the reigns as clan head, he fought because the elders were too damned prideful to raise their white flag, even when they knew the war was at a stalemate and no one would emerge victorious. The Uchiha and Senju would either destroy each other, or continue a battle they no longer remembered the reason they were fighting in until a person who could defeat the other clan was born.

But then, the peace that the two opposing clan leaders proposed when they were still children and had yet to discover the other person's true identity was called to fruition.

That day was the first day Madara smiled since the time when the idea of creating a village was first mentioned.

The man hoped, with all the hope left in him that after a lifetime of bloodshed, the war would never be reignited and that the Sengoku Jidai could be left in the past.

He hoped that the future generations could enjoy the peace and the naivety of childhood that he never could, and he hoped that they would live their lives in a way they could be proud of.

He hoped all this because while he was part of the village, he felt that he didn't belong.

And with one last glance back, Madara Uchiha slipped away from Konohagakure into the forest, away from his dream, and away from the people who thought he was a danger. He wished that he could stay, but his presence only brought unease and all he wanted was the village's happiness; even at the cost of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, but I really like the way it turned out. Do you guys think I should turn this into a short story? I'm kind of interested in how it would go. Feel free to comment any ideas you might have.
> 
> Edit: The first chapter of the second part is out now!


End file.
